


Тот, кого стоит ждать

by Jiminy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон неравнодушен к Майкрофту уже год. Пора действовать. Если бы только Майкрофт наконец заметил его…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кого стоит ждать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236561) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



> Спасибо большое чудесным бетам Mittas и Ar@lle.  
> Переведено на ФБ2012 ( fandom Sherlock bbc 2012).

Говорят, что братья могут быть либо пугающе похожими, либо совершенно разными. 

Джон думает, что единого ключа к разгадке не существует. Потому что на самом деле всё совсем не так просто. 

Взаимоотношения братьев — нечто абсолютно завораживающее. Всё зависит от того, насколько близки они были детьми, сколько лет их разделяет, чем они занимались вместе, а чем по отдельности, стали ли они друзьями, в какую школу ходили, и множество других факторов, которые Джон не может даже представить.

Гарриет и Джон предпочитают думать, что они полные противоположности, как день и ночь. Но не стоит думать, что разделяемая позиция означает взаимопонимание. 

Точно так же, когда Джон пытается сравнить братьев Холмсов, он оказывается сбит с толку. С одной стороны, Шерлок и Майкрофт кажутся совсем разными.

Потому что есть Шерлок: энергичный, самоубийственный, безрассудный, изменчивый, как погода, и затягивающий, как чёрная дыра.

И есть Майкрофт: спокойный, контролирующий, планирующий и последовательный, он является силой, с которой невозможно не считаться. 

С другой стороны, братья очень похожи.

Оба невероятно умны и наблюдательны. Кажется, что знают о тебе все и даже больше. Оба склонны к драматичности и ребячеству, когда дело доходит до их мнимого соперничества. Оба очень красивы и обаятельны — если пожелают этого. 

Несмотря на свой психоанализ, Джон не может понять, почему любит одного как брата и друга, а второго как… хм. Джон толком ещё не разобрался, как.

Он лишь знает, что Шерлок выдающийся, удивительный и полный жизни, но во многом очень похож на ребёнка. Джон думает, что Шерлок сказал правду, когда они впервые встретились — отношения не являются и, вероятно, никогда не будут его областью; просто потому что он _не создан_ для того, чтобы заботиться о другом человеке, ставить его на первое место. Именно поэтому Шерлоку необходимы братья, мать и отец, нужны люди, которые безоговорочно любят его. Что, давайте смотреть правде в глаза, возможно только с членами семьи, а не с возлюбленными. 

Влюблённым необходимо, чтобы их чувства были взаимными; они должны быть уверены, что их действительно ценят и желают. Среди членов семьи это не всегда обязательно.

Джон считает, что с Майкрофтом будет хорошо в отношениях. Майкрофт знает, как люди устроены, знает, как важно оказывать им внимание, чтобы те чувствовали себя спокойно и непринужденно. Конечно, Майкрофт также склонен манипулировать ими, дёргая за ниточки, как кукловод. Но Джон уверен, что рядом с подходящим человеком из Майкрофта получится отличный, нежный и любящий партнёр. 

Именно поэтому после года осознаний и скрытой тоски по этому человеку Джон решается сделать первый шаг. 

Он совершенно уверен, что ждал достаточно долго, чтобы установить: во-первых, Майкрофт в настоящее время один, и, во-вторых, в основном его интересуют мужчины.

И это хорошо. Потому что Джон ведь подходит по всем пунктам, не так ли?

Остаётся единственная реальная проблема: _как_ Джону привлечь к себе его внимание? О, Джон более чем уверен, что Майкрофт установил за ним постоянное наблюдение. Но это не то внимание, которого он ищет, это навязчивая, контролирующая, чрезмерная бдительность. 

Нет. Джон хотел бы, чтобы Майкрофт был заинтересован в романтике. Джон хотел бы пригласить его на ужин, гулять с ним по парку, целовать при свечах. Джон всегда был большим романтиком. Честно говоря, это довольно неловко, особенно для военного. 

В любом случае, Джону трудно даже придумать, как найти подход к такому человеку, как Майкрофт.

Прежде всего, Майкрофт неимоверно занят. Всё время. В тех редких случаях, когда он появляется на Бейкер-стрит или на месте преступления, он занят спорами с Шерлоком. На самом деле, это довольно мило, однако абсолютно невыгодно для налаживания отношений. 

Что Джону необходимо, так это увидеться с Майкрофтом наедине. Немного с ним поговорить, невинно пофлиртовать. 

И Джон начинает искать подходящую возможность.

Их не так много. К сожалению, досадно малое количество. И еще Джон просто не представляет, как избавиться от Шерлока, когда Майкрофт рядом, не знает, как отвлечь Майкрофта от дел и повернуть разговор к чему-то более личному. 

Наконец, такая возможность появляется. И Джон решает использовать ее с максимальной пользой. 

— Не хочешь чашку чая? — однажды ночью спрашивает он у Майкрофта, когда тот появляется на Бейкер-стрит и ещё не в курсе, что Шерлок заснул на диване. 

Майкрофт знает, что его брат практически не спит, и совершенно точно откажется разбудить его, пока в этом не будет необходимости. И, по-видимому, у Майкрофта есть немного времени, около получаса, прежде чем он поднимет Шерлока, расскажет ему последние новости и снова вернётся на работу.

Так что Джон предлагает ему чай. Майкрофт соглашается, и они уходят на кухню, тихо разговаривая, чтобы не мешать спящему Шерлоку.

— Ты выглядишь уставшим, — замечает Джон, передавая Майкрофту кружку с дымящейся жидкостью, которую тот принимает, благодарно кивая головой. 

Только Майкрофту удается выглядеть исключительно элегантным, непринужденно сидя на кухне с ярко-красной кружкой в руках, в окружении нескольких экспериментальных образцов на разных стадиях развития или разложения.

Это одна из многих мелочей, которые Джон любит в нём.

— Ничего страшного, — просто отвечает Майкрофт, а его внимательный взгляд ненароком останавливается на руках Джона, который в данный момент кладет сахар в чай. Джон любит чай с сахаром и ему интересно, какие увлекательные выводы Майкрофт может сделать из этого факта. — Просто работа. Обычное дело.

Джон мог бы сказать что-нибудь в духе: _«Ты очень похож на Шерлока, оба с головой в работе»_. Но он удерживается, потому что не все в этой жизни касается Шерлока, и если они сойдутся, то им придётся найти какую-то другую тему для разговора.

— Просто работа, да? И что это для тебя? Спасение тысячи людских жизней? Управление политиками в соответствии с твоими замыслами? Спасение экономики?

— Возможно, — это всё, что говорит Майкрофт, пряча улыбку за кружкой с чаем и выглядя действительно расслабленным.

Джон посмеивается над его скрытностью. 

— Что ты делаешь, когда не работаешь?

Кажется, Майкрофту нужно немного времени, чтобы это обдумать.

— У меня в распоряжении не так много свободного времени, — признаётся он, но если другие люди произнесли бы это с сожалением, то он кажется, просто принимает свою судьбу. — То, что удается выкроить, я провожу, наблюдая за своим братом. Хотя есть и другие занятия, которые мне нравятся.

Джон улыбается, радуясь, что Майкрофт не задержался на теме Шерлока.

— Например? — он спрашивает между двумя глотками чая — тёплого и приятного, очень похожего на их текущую беседу. 

— Мне нравится ходить в театр. Читать время от времени. И, я знаю, это звучит странно, но ездить на велосипеде.

Джон тихонько улыбается, когда представляет Майкрофта в костюме-тройке и с зонтиком, едущим на велосипеде с небольшой плетёной корзинкой и маленьким симпатичным серебряным колокольчиком.  
Майкрофт смотрит на него, сузив глаза, но, кажется, реакция Джона его не задевает.

— Звучит немного необычно, — признаётся Джон.

И совершенно очаровательно. Как вариант, Джону хотелось бы, чтобы они уже оказались в том месте, где можно кататься на велосипедах по парку, наполнив корзинку Майкрофта едой для пикника.  
В самом деле, такая жажда романтики смущает.

— А ты, Джон? Я знаю всё о твоих профессиональных навыках и окружении, но, как ни странно, практически ничего о том, что нравится тебе. 

Джон приятно удивлён тем, что Майкрофт проявляет к нему личный интерес. Он как раз собирается рассказать Майкрофту всё о своих увлечениях, когда из комнаты раздаётся голос Шерлока:

— Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, Майкрофт. Заканчивай приставать к Джону и расскажи мне, что вы нашли.

В такие моменты Джон ненавидит Шерлока. Но это нормально, учитывая, что он любит Шерлока как брата. В конце концов, ведь братья и сёстры время от времени ненавидят друг друга?

В следующий раз как следует поговорить — без вмешательства Шерлока — им удается только через два месяца после их тет-а-тета за чашкой чая. На месте преступления.

Определенно, не самая романтическая ситуация, потому что Джон сидит в машине скорой помощи, прижав компресс к кровоточащей ране на лбу, куда убийца решил ударить Джона ножом. Скорей всего, шрама не будет, но всё равно это немного злит.

Майкрофт, который, видимо, устал спорить с Шерлоком об обезболивающих (потому что Шерлоку, которого умудрились ранить сильней, чем Джона, наложили швы, и он вроде бы в полном порядке) стоит перед Джоном и смотрит, как тот истекает кровью.

— Опасное занятие, — констатирует он, лениво постукивая зонтиком по бетону.

— Просто работа. Обычное дело, — отвечает Джон и смотрит на Майкрофта с улыбкой. Холмс, без сомнения, сумеет оценить его ответ.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал мне о своих увлечениях, Джон, — говорит Майкрофт, неожиданно плавно переходя к их беседе, словно это было не два месяца, а час назад. 

— Правда? — Джон думает, что это подходящий момент для очередного шага с его стороны: — Шерлока, скорее всего, не будет сегодня. Если ты составишь мне компанию за ужином, я мог бы тебе всё рассказать.  
Майкрофт моргает. И моргает ещё раз. Впервые Джон видит его сбитым с толку, и он не может удержаться от улыбки, глядя на слегка потерянное выражение его лица. Тем не менее, вскоре тот снова начинает излучать ауру _«я контролирую всё и всех вокруг меня»_. 

— Полагаю, тебе не удастся спокойно поужинать без того, чтобы Шерлок не потребовал оказать ему пару услуг? — спрашивает он.

 _«Нет»_ , — хочет сказать Джон. — _«Это не так, не совсем. Я просто хочу узнать тебя. Провести с тобой вечер, не связанный с моим ранением или Шерлоком, прерывающим нашу беседу»_.

Что он говорит, так это:

— Возможно. 

Майкрофт снова мгновенно понимает намёк. Он улыбается и наклоняет голову.

— Сегодня вечером я смогу выкроить немного времени. Семь часов, да? Как насчет жареной оленины?

Скорее всего, улыбка Джона глупа и неуместна, учитывая, что он был ранен грязным ножом, а Шерлоку где-то неподалеку накладывают швы.

— Звучит восхитительно, — отвечает он, и Майкрофт улыбается в ответ.

Будучи Майкрофтом, он совершенно точно знает, как следует улыбнуться в такой момент. Джону хочется поцеловать эти совершенные, чуть улыбающиеся губы.

Конечно, он этого не делает, но для свидания выбирает свои лучшие брюки и рубашку. Хотя это не настоящее свидание, потому что Майкрофт считает, что Джон просто ищет повод бесплатно поужинать. На самом деле, это немного смущает, но большого значения не имеет, ведь Майкрофт _согласился_ без видимых отговорок.

Когда Джон покидает 221Б, чёрный автомобиль ждёт его на обочине, а Майкрофт придерживает дверь.

— Готовы, доктор Уотсон? — спрашивает он. Безупречный джентльмен, как всегда.

— Абсолютно, — отвечает Джон и садится в машину.

В ресторане тихо и уютно. Вполне возможно, что оленина — это самая вкусная вещь, которую Джон когда-либо пробовал. И Майкрофт странно разговорчив после двух бокалов превосходного красного вина. 

— Есть что-то в Северном море, что я нахожу пленительным, — он говорит свободно, крепко держа бокал. — Оно очень суровое и своенравное. Ты когда-нибудь был на побережье Дании во время шторма? Я никогда не ощущал такой силы природы, — он задумался. — То, что я говорю, имеет смысл?

Джон смеётся.

— Глубокий смысл, — уверяет он. — Суровое и своенравное, я понимаю. Это то, почему мне нравится афганская пустыня — даже не смотря на воспоминания. Она совершенно прекрасна, необузданная, дикая. 

Майкрофт кивает в знак согласия, поднимая бокал.

— За красоту матери-природы, — говорит он, и они чокаются бокалами. 

— За красоту, — повторяет он, глядя на Майкрофта.

Понимает ли этот человек, что он — самое прекрасное, что есть в этой комнате; его щёки слегка порозовели от алкоголя, а такой открытой улыбки Джон никогда прежде не видел.

Позже, когда водитель Майкрофта отвозит их обратно на Бейкер-стрит, и Майкрофт провожает Джона до двери, Джон думает, что этот тот момент, который так любят изображать в кино: с приглашением на чашку кофе и долгим страстным поцелуем на лестнице.

Но жизнь — не кино, и они заканчивают невероятно неловким рукопожатием. 

Ещё не совсем свидание.

Тем не менее, рука Джона горит до тех пор, пока он не засыпает. Он полагает, что это что-то да значит.

К счастью для Джона, ему не приходится ждать ещё два месяца, чтобы поговорить с Майкрофтом. Проходит всего три дня, прежде чем он видит его снова. Как всегда, обстоятельства не самые романтичные, но Джон уже признал — что бы ни происходило, по плану не будет ничего.

Шерлок отправляет Джона в офис Майкрофта, требуя забрать записи с видеокамер, необходимые ему для текущего дела. Майкрофт, тяжело вздохнув, говорит, что Шерлок — это тяжёлое бремя, и просит свою безымянную (или часто меняющую имена) помощницу сходить за тем, что требует брат. 

Это даёт им пару минут свободного времени.

— Мне понравился наш ужин во вторник, — откровенно говорит ему Джон, пытаясь передать тёплой улыбкой, насколько. 

Майкрофт кажется несколько отвлечённым.

— Да, да, очень приятно, — только и отвечает он.

Его взгляд фокусируется на чём-то вне комнаты, и Джон, смущённый поведением Майкрофта, прослеживает его взгляд, однако не находит за окном ничего интересного.

— Я недавно посмотрел в интернете фотографии датского побережья, — продолжает Джон через пару минут. — Оно действительно прекрасно, как ты и сказал.

— Очень красиво, да, — соглашается Майкрофт, но не поворачивает голову до тех пор, пока помощница не приносит DVD с видео, что просил Шерлок.

— Полагаю, скоро увидимся? — Джон предпринимает последнюю попытку, но Майкрофт только кивает, его взгляд сосредоточен на, вероятно, чрезвычайно секретных документах, лежащих на столе.  
Джон старается не разочароваться. Сосредотачивается на этом.

Этой же ночью Джон сидит за ноутбуком и пишет в блоге про закрытые дела, когда сигнал оповещает о новом письме. Джон очень гордится тем, что смог настроить компьютер так, чтобы тот предупреждал его в таких случаях, как этот, и кликает на мигающую иконку с видом человека, совершившего подвиг. 

Отправитель — странный набор чисел и букв. Подозрительно, но Джону любопытно, и он открывает письмо. 

Это фотография афганской пустыни ночью, тёмное небо наполнено звёздами. Их больше, чем когда-либо можно увидеть в Лондоне. Внизу короткий текст.

_Я могу только вернуть тебе комплименты относительно вкуса, когда речь идёт о поиске красоты в природе. Там действительно так великолепно?_  
Я приношу извинения за то, что днём так коротко отвечал. Я просто задумался и не понимал, что ты пытаешься начать разговор.  
Я прощён?  
МХ 

Улыбаясь от уха до уха, Джон осторожно печатает ответ.

_Конечно. Всё в порядке, правда. Я понял, ты выглядел несколько рассеянно.  
В конце концов, ведь это твоя работа? Занят?_

На мгновение Джон колеблется, пальцы замирают над клавиатурой.

_Не слишком занят для кофе?  
Джон_

Спустя пять минут размышлений Джон наконец нажимает кнопку отправки и издаёт вздох облегчения.

— О чем ты вздыхаешь? — немедленно спрашивает Шерлок, глядя на него с кухни, где он изучает образцы волос. — Не из-за блога ведь? Эти твои рассказы слишком драматичны и довольно утомляют. Хорошо бы, ты с ними покончил.

— Нет, не из-за блога, — отвечает Джон. У него слишком хорошее настроение для того, чтобы злиться на провокации Шерлока.

— Тогда что? Ты улыбаешься, как ненормальный. В чем конкретная причина того, что ты уставился в монитор, как будто совершенно чокнулся? 

Джон задумывается, как среагировал бы Шерлок, если бы он сказал правду: _твой брат. Думаю, я люблю его._

— Электронная почта, — в конце концов, отвечает он. Это точно не ложь.

Майкрофт присылает ответ на следующее утро: нет, он вовсе не занят и у него есть время для кофе. Они пьют его в маленьком очаровательном кафе, в котором Джон никогда раньше не был, где предлагают ещё и очень вкусные булочки и кексы. 

Они говорят обо всём и ни о чем конкретно, что очень много значит для Джона. Он чувствует себя так, словно они знают друг друга уже много лет, словно им абсолютно комфортно друг с другом, хотя, учитывая количество их «свиданий» и недостаток личных встреч в прошлом году, кажется, что им должно быть по-прежнему неловко. 

Не то что бы Джон жаловался, не на всё. Он просто хочет перейти от этой фазы дружбы к чему-то _большему_.

Джон знает, что именно он должен сделать первый шаг, потому что, похоже, Майкрофт не обращает внимания на очевидные признаки. Джон хочет, чтобы это было свиданием.  
Настоящим свиданием.

К счастью, даже Майкрофт — всего лишь человек, и на его подбородке оказывается немного сливок. С нежной улыбкой Джон перегибается через стол, чтобы провести большим пальцем по коже Майкрофта, убирая крем.  
В какой-то момент Майкрофт замирает, чашка с кофе останавливается на полпути ко рту, его взгляд останавливается на Джоне, который уже чувствует, что зашел слишком далеко и слишком быстро. Румянец расползается по его щекам. 

— Прости, — он бормочет, чувствуя себя робким и глупым из-за того, что сделал. — Это было… да.

Но Майкрофт не смеётся над ним, не уходит и не говорит Джону, что он не заинтересован в нём.

Вместо этого он медленно дотрагивается пальцами до подбородка в том месте, где его касался Джон несколько секунд назад. 

В результате на его лице проскальзывает выражение, которое Джон может описать только как: _«О, так вот, что это было, да?»_

Затем он тянется через стол, чтобы положить свою тёплую уверенную руку на руку Джона. Вот так просто, без лишних слов.

Рука никуда не исчезает, пока кофе не выпито или остыло. Когда они встают и уходят из кафе, Майкрофт решительно, но осторожно, берет Джона за руку.

На этот раз они не едут на машине, но вместо этого идут домой, держась за руки, словно пара влюблённых по уши подростков. Только Джон не чувствует себя глупо, ему кажется, что он нашёл что-то бесценное.  
На этот раз минуты на лестнице волшебны, потому что прежде чем Майкрофт уходит, Джон целует его.

Конечно, это довольно невинный поцелуй - в уголок губ Майкрофта, но это поцелуй, и глаза Майкрофта щурятся, с нежностью смотря на поднимающегося Джона. 

Джон почти взлетает по лестнице в квартиру и тут же сталкивается с Шерлоком, который стоит у окна, скрестив руки на груди. Несомненно, Шерлок, как всякий любопытный человек, подсматривал за ними сквозь штору.

— Ты и Майкрофт? — он произносит это так, словно речь идет о чем-то отвратительном, вроде _«мороженое со вкусом рыбы?»_

Джон сразу защищается:

— Да. Майкрофт и я, — отвечает он, глядя на Шерлока, просто чтобы убедиться — он донес до него мысль, что ему наплевать на то, что Шерлок хочет сказать ему, потому что это не его дело.

Но Шерлок удивляет его. Он улыбается, хоть и немного кисло.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, и это звучит так, будто отец позволяет сыну поздно лечь спать — только один раз, — по крайней мере, ты выбрал кого-то умного.

Это, вероятно, самое приятное, что он когда-либо говорил относительно вкуса Джона на мужчин. Понятно, что комплимент ему означает косвенный комплимент Майкрофту, чего Шерлок ни в коем случае не скажет, ведь Джон может проговориться. 

Это больше, чем он мог бы попросить, и, повинуясь порыву и удивительному ощущению лёгкости, которое у него сохранилось после поцелуя, Джон обнимает своего друга, пусть и ненадолго. 

Шерлок неловко хлопает его по плечу и бормочет что-то вроде: «Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив». 

В действительности, поцелуй изменяет всё и ничего.

Майкрофт как всегда занят и не находит времени встретиться с Джоном.

Когда в течение недели Джон ничего от него не слышит, даже не получает письма, он впадает в панику, решив, что Майкрофт уже передумал по поводу их… неважно. Того, что между ними сейчас есть. 

В конце концов, смилостивившись над Джоном, Шерлок сообщает ему, что, судя по времени года и состоянию волос Майкрофта на момент, когда он видел его в последний раз, он, скорее всего, где-то на юге Азии. Отправка частных сообщений и личные телефонные звонки оттуда — не самая разумная вещь, которую может себе позволить британский госслужащий. 

Это оказывается правдой. Джон всё ещё немного зол на Майкрофта, который не предупредил его, но он не может сопротивляться невероятной продуманности и романтичности _(я-ужасно-сожалею-что-не-сказал-тебе-о-моём-отъезде)_ подарка, который тот привёз ему из Южной Азии — тёмно-синей колбе, покрытой сверкающими крапинками серебра. 

Она наполнена песком.

— Твоя личная афганская пустыня, — комментирует Майкрофт, явно немного волнуясь по поводу того, как его подарок может быть воспринят. 

Вот так и случается первый _настоящий_ поцелуй Майкрофта и Джона, глубокий французский поцелуй. Майкрофт отлично целуется, полностью доминируя, как Джон и ожидал. Майкрофт любит контролировать и играть ведущую роль, несмотря на свою первоначальную рассеянность — поцелуи не исключение. 

Они проводят полтора месяца, занимаясь только этим — целуясь друг с другом. В губы, в щёку, в висок; везде, где позволяет их уровень отношений. 

Это приятно.

Спустя шесть недель поцелуев и невинных прикосновений даже Джон, человек, который никогда не торопится, когда дело доходит до сексуальных отношений, и гордится свои самоконтролем, испытывает нетерпение.  
Видимо, пришло время сделать следующий шаг, раз Майкрофт, похоже, будет вполне счастлив провести остаток жизни, целуя Джона и не делая ничего другого. Не то что бы Джон был против поцелуев — они весьма хороши.  
Иногда даже слишком хороши. Поэтому однажды вечером за вкусным австрийским штруделем, что они разделили после обеда, Джон позволяет своей руке скользнуть выше колена Майкрофта и кладет ее ему на бедро, явно намекая на то, что он хотел бы сделать с ним, если бы тот согласился. 

Джон с наслаждением улавливает волнение в дыхании Майкрофта и использует эту возможность, чтобы накормить его очередным ломтиком пирожного.

— Ты изумительно выглядишь, когда ешь, — шепчет он и смотрит, как Майкрофт слегка краснеет, когда Джон начинает поглаживать внутреннюю сторону его бедра. 

Джон уверен: этот человек заинтересован.

Однако в эту ночь больше ничего не происходит. Они расстаются с поцелуем, не более страстным, чем раньше. Но Джон решает счесть хорошим знаком то, что рука Майкрофта стискивает его зад на прощанье. 

Как оказалось, более чем хорошим, потому что не проходит и недели, как Джон лежит на спине, растянувшись на кровати в просторной квартире Майкрофта. На нем уже нет ни брюк, ни рубашки, и раздетый Майкрофт, нависнув над Джоном, с энтузиазмом целует и посасывает его шею. 

Джон в ответ легко гладит руками грудь Майкрофта, наслаждаясь ощущением разгорячённой кожи под шершавыми ладонями. Он внимательно исследует торс Майкрофта, изучая каждую мышцу, каждую веснушку, каждый волос, пока не чувствует себя достаточно смелым, чтобы запустить руку в трусы Майкрофта, чтобы почувствовать его возбуждение. 

Джона приводит в восхищение то, как меняется выражение лица Майкрофта, только в спальне полностью перестающего себя контролировать. 

Ни один из них не может продержаться долго, учитывая, сколько времени они шли к этому, сколько танцевали вокруг да около. Но как чудесно наконец оказаться настолько близко друг к другу. 

И Джон действительно не жалеет времени, потраченного на ожидание и осторожные ухаживания. Когда Майкрофт кончает с его именем на губах, Джон следует за ним, прошептав: «Майкрофт». 

_«Он того стоил»_ , — вот и все, что думает он, лежа рядом с человеком, который, возможно, является самим Британским правительством. Сейчас же тот просто лежит, тепло и удобно, на груди Джона. Осторожно перебирая пальцами волосы спящего мужчины, Джон смотрит в окно спальни на звезды, почти невидимые рядом с ярко сияющей луной. 

_«Стоил того, чтобы подождать»_.


End file.
